bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hummer Team
Logo/alias stuff Personally I think JY company is a separate entity from Hummer Team (JY was probably the publisher) and the logo is JY's, not Hummer's. The logo appears in pretty much all pirate originals with a JY-xxx ID, even the ones that have nothing in common with other Hummer games (ie Super Contra 3, Mickey Mania), whereas the games that do seem to be developed by Hummer but published by NT or someone else (eg Earthworm Jim 3) don't have it. As for Jing Tay team, I think that's something else entirely. and Jing Tay possibly developed Final Fight 3 too (similarly to Tiny Toon 6, it uses music stolen from an official NES game in the series) but maybe thats just me. This is all only my speculation though, I'm not gonna edit the article just yet. anyone have any thoughts? Taizou 21:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree with most of that myself, although I personally base the games mainly off quality myself. I as far as I'm aware Someri/Somari and Jing Tay could be aliases of Hummer, given that the graphics seem to be ripped in pretty much the same way. And of course, the sound in Somari's and Hummer's games are very similar. It'd make sense to have JY and NT as distributors, seeing as their initials are printed on most of the carts. Then again, it seems as though earlier games like Master Fighter II and Somari were distributed by either the makers or an unknown company. - Cheetahmen92 Yeah, I agree that Somari/Someri Team is probably an alias, I'm just not sure about Jing Tay. Could be, though. I'm sure they're at least related somehow. Taizou 22:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) One other thing, it wouldn't really make sense if Shin-Shin developed Earthworm Jim 2 and 3, seeing as those are completely different games aside from their involvment and that they're based off Earthworm Jim. I'm willing to bet that they're a publisher and the game was actually by Hummer Team seeing as it has Donkey Kong Country 4 music in the NSF file. - Cheetahmen92 Yeah, I'd agree with that. Taizou 17:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Staff there seem to be a few odd connections in the staff section. where did "Terrisa Mao" being "Sakula" and "Say Lee" being "Freeman" come from? 17:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) was taizou, i forgot to log in. again. These were guess. Sakula is a girl name, same for Terrisa. While Say Lee can be used for both I think. So we put the misterious Freeman here. MLJY 05:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) fair enough. i'll put something in the article about it just being a possibility, since we don't know for sure. Taizou 06:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) REQUEST: If you are still in business, will you please make a bootleg game of Ed Edd n Eddy? Chowdit1 (talk) 06:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) 22:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ha no they aren't in business anymore. They disappeared around 2006. I will update the page. Also its not like it cost money to produce a game and Ed Edd n Eddy isn't very interesting imo.MLJY (talk) 23:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, it could be really fun. However, that sucks, I'm too late. Chowdit1 (talk) 06:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) 06:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC)